


Candlelight

by thanku4urlove



Series: Christmas Advent 2016 [14]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: House Fires, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Daiki tries to plan out a romantic meal for his boyfriend. Things don't go exactly as planned.





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for an advent calendar challenge I did in December in 2016 as a lead-up to Christmas. The word for this one was "candlelight".

Daiki didn’t really consider himself to be a romantic, per se, but he knew romantic when he saw it, and as he stood there with his hands on his hips, surveying his work, he knew this was romantic as all hell.

He’d caught the Christmas spirit while out shopping for groceries, deciding he wanted to make some festive and intricate meal when he got home, simply because he could. Keito had texted him in the middle of his cooking adventure, full of apologies and saying he was going to be home late, but Daiki had waved off his concerns, deciding to use the extra alone time he had received and his exciting new recipe to procure a fancy meal for the both of them.

He’d lit candles throughout the dining room for good measure, getting out the fancy glasses and the nice wine, setting the table with their best cutlery. Then he dimmed the lights, and there wasn’t anything left to do but wait.

Sure enough, Keito did get home late, Daiki hearing a loud sigh from behind the door as it was unlocked and pushed open. Keito looked tired, but as soon as he took in the room around him his eyes went wide, his face enveloped in a warm glow as he looked around the room.

“Daiki?” He asked hesitantly. “Did you do all of this?”

Daiki grinned and nodded, sidling up to Keito and giving him a quick kiss.

“Welcome home.”

Keito smiled, and he looked a bit breathless with surprise, and Daiki loved the expression on his face, unable not to kiss him again.

“Hungry?” He asked and Keito nodded, still looking starstruck and stumbling a bit to get to his seat. He bumped the table hard when he reached it, and it was though it happened in slow motion; the candle wobbled violently, Daiki swiped to get it, missed, and the next second the whole tablecloth was up in flames.

Daiki stood there for a second in a dumb panic, Keito doing the same next to him, but when a wine glass fell and the fire flared, Keito was able to gather his wits and jump to the fire extinguisher.

Thankfully the food hadn’t been put on the table yet, because the entire setup was a charred and foamy mass by the time Keito was done spraying it down, the two of them standing there, breathing hard.

“...good job.” Daiki finally said, Keito turning to him with a wide eyed expression, and Daiki couldn’t help but begin to laugh, leaning heavily against Keito’s chest. They had to destress after that, changing into comfortable clothes and taking their dinner onto the couch to eat. Daiki rested against Keito’s shoulder with a heavy sigh.

“Sorry.” Keito mumbled, and Daiki laughed a little, poking his cheek until his familiar concerned frown turned into a small smile.

“No! You were the fast actor with the fire extinguisher.” Daiki pointed out. He looked over Keito, his boyfriend sitting close to him, looking soft and cozy in sweatpants and a tank top, and he felt an affectionate warmth blossoming through his chest. “Besides, I like you like this anyway.”

Keito’s expression relaxed, leaning in, Daiki kissing him with a smile on his face. Sure, fancy dinners and sweeping romantic gestures were nice every once and awhile, but nothing could beat this closeness, this togetherness, and a comfy pair of sweatpants.


End file.
